


We'll Get Through Anything

by Katcher



Series: Little One [5]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Rape, trigger warning, tw, warning! child molestation mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part five of Little One. Please pay attention to my warnings and tags please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Get Through Anything

Scarlett woke the next morning and snuggled into Cordelia’s side. The woman stirred and wrapped her arms around her baby before dropping a kiss to her hair, “Good morning, Scarlett.”

“Good morning, mommy,” Cordelia grinned widely and stood from the bed before holding her arms out to her daughter. Scarlett stood and Cordelia picked her up to carry her from the room. She felt a little head lay down on her shoulder and felt her heart swell with love for her little girl.

“Who did your hair, baby?” Scarlett shrugged.

“Some woman in the mall,” Cordelia laughed and descended the stairs before sitting the girl down gently on the counter in the kitchen, “You’re not going to kill mama right? Because she said you were.”

Cordelia laughed and shook her head, “No, I won’t kill her.. This time,” The girl giggled and smiled up at her mother, “You know what? I don’t want to cook. What do you think about going out for breakfast?” The girl just shrugged and Cordelia sat her down on her feet, “Alright. Go get dressed.”

Cordelia made her way up to her room and climbed up on the bed beside her wife. Misty’s arms instinctively reached for her and Cordelia grinned before laying down beside her. She pressed kisses to Misty’s face, and the woman scrunched her nose up before relaxing again, “Misty, baby, wake up,” She shook her head and Cordelia laughed before pressing her lips to her wife’s. Misty responded to the kiss immediately, “We’re going to get breakfast.”

Blue eyes finally opened and looked lovingly at her wife, “I missed havin’ ya here ta hold at night,” Cordelia smiled widely and leaned forward to kiss her gently.

“I missed being held in your arms. It’s hard to sleep after you’ve gotten used to that,” Misty nodded and nuzzled her face against Cordelia’s, “Did you hear me? I mentioned food. That’s usually all it takes to get you up,” Misty laughed at her.

“Ya’ve been away for a few days. Take her. Spend some time with her. I’ll stay here,” Cordelia grinned and shook her head.

“Misty, you don’t have to do that for me,” The wild blonde smirked and kissed her gently.

“I know, baby. But it’s okay. Go spend some time with her. I’ll get my sleep on,” Cordelia snorted at that and rolled her eyes, “I probably won’t even be up by the time ya get back,” The Supreme leaned forward to kiss her again.

“You really are the sweetest person. I love you so much, Misty,” The swamp witch nodded and grabbed her hand in her own.

“I love ya too, Cordelia. Big as the sky.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia exited her room at the same time Scarlett stepped into the hallway and smiled down at her. The girl looked up confused, “Where’s mama?” Cordelia grinned at her.

“Mama said she was going to stay and sleep. It’ll just be us. Is that okay?” Scarlett nodded but walked past the Supreme and into the bedroom she’d just come out of. She watched her pull her little body up onto the bed and crawl over to Misty. The swamp witch opened her arms and Scarlett pressed a kiss to her cheek before laughing at something she said. 

The girl slid back down from the bed and made her way back into the hallway before smiling up at Cordelia, “Ready?” The girl nodded and grabbed her hand.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia grinned over the table at her daughter as they sat in the diner. They’d placed their drink orders and the waitress made her way back to them. She placed the two glasses on the table before pulling out her notepad, “What can I get you two?”

“What do you want, Scarlett?” The girl told the woman what she wanted and Cordelia placed her order too.

“You wouldn’t happen to play softball would you?” The girl nodded unsurely, “I think my girlfriend coaches your team. Would you be the “amazing kid pitcher” she won’t shut up about?” The girl laughed.

“I guess so.”

“Well, she was right. You’re totally adorable,” The girl blushed and the waitress looked back to a grinning Cordelia, “She is. Adorable, I mean.”

“Thank you.”

oooOOooOOooo

The waitress brought their plates out a sat them down. Cordelia looked up when Scarlett giggled and laughed too. The girl’s waffle had been turned into a softball with whipped cream and strawberries, “Thank you,” The woman just nodded and made her way to her other tables. 

The two of them ate with small talk and left together after Cordelia paid the bill. She lifted Scarlett into the car gently before getting into the driver’s seat, “Hey, doodle bug?” Scarlett looked over to her, “Do you want to do something with me?”

oooOOooOOooo

Scarlett found herself sat in a large massage chair with her feet in a small bath of warm water. Cordelia was in a chair next to her and held her hand out to her daughter. Scarlett took it and looked down when a woman sat in front of her. She giggled throughout her foot massage and Cordelia laughed at her. 

The little girl scrunched her nose up at her mother and the Supreme tapped her on her nose, “What?”

“Have you made mama do this?” Cordelia nodded, “And?”

“She hates it,” Scarlett laughed, “What about you? Will you come back with me?” The girl nodded to her and looked down at the woman at her feet. She decided on a purple polish and the woman painted her little toenails before standing.

The woman painting Cordelia’s finished moments later and they were allowed to stand once the paint was dry. Scarlett slid her feet back into her sandals and followed Cordelia as she paid and then left the salon. She picked Scarlett up as they made their way through the mall and hugged her tightly.

“I missed you so much, little one,” Scarlett wound a hand into the woman’s hair subconsciously and Cordelia smiled at her.

“I missed you too, mommy,” She leaned into the woman who was holding her as she walked them through the mall. Cordelia held her more tightly and dropped a kiss into curly hair.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia walked into the house behind Scarlett and smirked when she realized Misty was in fact still in the bed. She nodded to Scarlett when the girl grinned up at her and she made her way upstairs. She pushed the door open and climbed up onto the bed, “Mama,” Misty rolled towards her and wrapped her arms around the girl but didn’t wake. She giggled, “Mama, get up,” Misty scrunched her face up and groaned slightly.

“Mommy brought you Chinese food,” Blue eyes opened and Scarlett giggled. Misty stood from the bed after rubbing at her eyes and reached for her daughter before running down the hallway and stairs with her giggling.

Cordelia looked up as the giggles neared her and placed a takeout container on the counter. Her wife smiled her thanks and sat the girl down on the counter, “I’m going out to the greenhouse. Do you want to come?” Scarlett nodded and looked over to Misty.

“I need a shower. I’ll be out later, munchkin,” Scarlett laughed and Cordelia sat her down gently from the counter.

oooOOooOOooo

They both got to go to the girl’s practice that night and watched on with love all over their faces as their baby played. Scarlett was stood in the dugout at the beginning of practice and looked up at her coach, “I met your girlfriend.”

“She told me,” Scarlett laughed, “She also said she made you my breakfast special. She must’ve liked you,” The girl grinned up at her and shrugged, “It’s a pretty special breakfast.”

“It is,” She nodded and Tori laughed before lifting the girl in her arms upside down and carrying her out to the mound where she finally put the giggling girl down, “I can strike you out you know.” 

“Oh, I know. List of things Scar doesn’t like: number one, being upside down,” The girl laughed and Tori made her way to the plate, “Alright, girls. Warm up drills!”

oooOOooOOooo

Scarlett was the last one out of the dugout after putting all of her things back in her bag. Tori had been handing out uniforms and held hers out to her, “Numero uno,” The girl grinned up at her and took it.

“Gracias,” Her coach laughed. Scarlett looked down at the jersey, “Bears?” The woman shrugged at her.

“There wasn’t much left, kid. Don’t patronize me,” Scarlett rolled her eyes at her but laughed anyway as she left the dugout. Misty scooped her up as she walked out of the dugout and she squealed in laughter.

oooOOooOOooo

“Hey Scarlett?” The girl looked up from the book she was reading as Cordelia stepped into her room that night, “Do you actually speak Spanish or did you just know “thank you”?” The girl giggled. 

“Yo hablo español,” Cordelia laughed and sat down on the bed beside the girl. She held her arms out to the girl who put her book down and crawled towards her mother. Cordelia held her tightly for a long time before feeling the girl falling asleep in her arms. She stood and gently placed the girl in the bed before pulling her blankets up around her.

“Buenos noches, baby girl. Te amo,” Scarlett shifted in her sleep and Cordelia felt a tiny hand grip her own.

“Grande como el cielo,” The Supreme felt her heart swell and kissed the girl’s forehead.

“Big as the sky, baby. Big as the sky.”

oooOOooOOooo

It was Cordelia who was woken by little whimpers that night. She stood from her bed and made her way into the girl’s room quickly, “No,” Cordelia moved to her side and could hear the girl mumbling in her sleep. She squatted down next to her and ran her fingers through the girl’s hair, “Ayuadame!” Cordelia felt her heart break at the girl’s call for help and picked her up gently, “Please, stop!” 

Cordelia bounced her gently as she rocked her and dropped kisses into her hair, “Hey, little princess. You’re right here, I’ve got you. You’re fine, baby girl. Please wake up,” Scarlett’s cries ceased to small whimpers and Cordelia watched little blue eyes finally open, “Hey, darling. You’re okay,” Scarlett’s lip was still quivering and Cordelia took a seat on the bed with the girl in her lap. She cupped her cheeks gently and rubbed her tears away with her thumbs.

“I’m sorry,” Cordelia shook her head and held the girl to her.

“There is absolutely nothing that you need to apologize for, sweet heart. Are you okay?” She felt a small nod against her shoulder and laid back in the girl’s bed with her still held to her chest, “What am I laying on?” She laughed as she sat up slightly and Scarlett giggled.

“Benny,” Cordelia reached behind her and pulled the bunny from the bed before handing it to the girl who reached for it. She settled back down and Scarlett snuggled into her, “Thank you, mommy.”

“That’s what I’m here for, love bug. You can always seek out comfort from either of us. No matter what, baby,” Scarlett nodded into her shoulder and Cordelia felt her body finally starting to relax, “I love you so much, baby girl. So much.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke the next morning when she reached for her wife and found cold sheets rather than the warm body she was expecting. She groaned and opened her eyes before rubbing at them sleepily. She pulled herself from her bed and made her way to her daughter’s room. 

Cordelia was in the little bed with Scarlett curled up on top of her. Misty smiled widely and grabbed her phone so she could take a picture of the two of them. Cordelia’s arms were wrapped protectively around their baby and Scarlett’s hand was gripping at Cordelia’s shirt in her sleep. Misty made her way to the bed and squatted down next to it before running her fingers gently through her wife’s hair.

Brown eyes opened and she turned her head to look at her wife sleepily, “Mornin’, darlin’,” Cordelia grinned and Misty kissed her softly.

“Good morning, Mist,” The wild blonde reached a hand out to gently push her daughter’s hair from her face before leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. Scarlett snuggled her face into Cordelia’s chest. She wrapped her arms more tightly around the girl as she woke and Scarlett finally opened her eyes to look at the two of them, “Good morning, baby girl.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia walked into the kitchen later that morning while Scarlett was in the shower. She wrapped her arms around Misty’s waist from behind and leaned her forehead to the woman’s back, “Mist?”

“Yeah, darlin’?” She felt Cordelia take a breath.

“Did she tell you anything about speaking Spanish?” Misty turned in her arms and wrapped her arms around the woman’s waist.

“She told me that a foster brother taught her so she could tell him and his sister thin’s without their foster parents understandin’,” She watched tears well up in Cordelia’s eyes, “What is it, darlin’?” Cordelia bit her lip as she looked into blue eyes.

“I woke up to her cries last night and she was pleading with someone to leave her alone and she was calling out for help in Spanish,” She watched anger swirl in Misty’s eyes and nodded to her.

“I just can’t imagine how someone could ever wanna hurt that little girl, Delia. She’s too damn perfect for anyone ta be mean ta,” Cordelia nodded in agreement, “I hate that she went through what she did.”

“She’s never going to go through it again,” She felt Misty’s arms wrap more tightly around her.

“Ya bet your ass she ain’t.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Are you excited for your game this weekend?” Scarlett nodded up to Cordelia enthusiastically. Misty walked into the room and looked at her wife.

“I need ta go check on Bella,” Cordelia raised an eyebrow, “I won’t make ya come, scaredy cat.”

“That alligator could eat me, Mist,” The wild blonde laughed and looked to her daughter.

“Do ya wanna come?” Scarlett nodded and Misty held her hand out to her. 

“Don’t let that thing eat her please?!” Was yelled as they made their way out of the door.

oooOOooOOooo

“She had babies!” Scarlett had made her way to the water before Misty did and the wild blonde looked up shocked.

“What?” Scarlett pointed and sure enough there were six baby alligators surrounding their mother near the water, “Holy crap,” Scarlett laughed and Misty picked her up as she made her way to the gators, “Bella. Ya weren’t supposed ta do that before I got back here ta help ya.”

The gator paid her no mind and Misty gently picked up a baby to show Scarlett. The girl grinned widely and held her hand out when Misty handed it to her, “Let’s mess with mommy, okay?”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty’s phone rang no more than thirty seconds after she sent the picture to the woman, “Misty!” Scarlett could hear the woman through the phone and giggled at her wild hair mother. Misty held her hand out as she made her way back towards the hut.

“What, darlin’?” She heard Cordelia huff.

“Why in the world is she holding six tiny alligators? That’s dangerous, Mist,” Misty laughed and held her phone out to Scarlett.

“Hi!” Misty laughed and lifted the girl in her arms as she spoke on the phone, “Aren’t they cute, mommy?” The swamp witch leaned in and pressed a kiss to her daughter’s cheek, “I like them,” Misty bit her lip to keep from laughing, “Love you too!” She handed the phone back to Misty and wiggled so she would put her down. 

Misty placed the girl down gently and watched as she made her way to the garden, “Dee?”

“Are you just going to put her on the phone every time you want me to break on an issue?” Misty laughed.

“It seems ta be workin’ for me,” She heard her wife snort and grinned as her daughter made her way through the plants, “I love ya, darlin’. We’ll be back later.”

“I love you, Mist.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia looked up when the greenhouse door opened and saw a curly head of brown curls make its way to her. Scarlett climbed up on the stool across from her and looked down at the mixture she had been working on, “Did they eat mama?” Scarlett laughed and Cordelia looked up when the woman walked into the greenhouse now. She met blue eyes and the woman held her hands up.

“What? She didn’t eat her,” The Supreme rolled her eyes playfully to her wife. She took a seat next to her daughter and looked down at what her wife was working on, “What is that?”

 

“Not working. I’m about to throw it out and start over,” Misty laughed and nodded, “I made you a doctor’s appointment today to make sure all of your immunizations are up to date,” Cordelia watched the color drain from her daughter’s face and got up to round the table and pulled her into her arms.

“Please don’t make me go! I’ll be good, I promise,” She was crying now and Cordelia hugged her tightly as she met Misty’s wide eyes over her head.

“Baby girl, what’s wrong?” Scarlett was shaking her head and crying and Cordelia rocked her gently, “Please, darling. Why don’t you want to go?” She pulled the girl even closer to her and felt Misty step up and wrap her arms around the both of them.

“Please don’t make me go! I’m sorry,” Cordelia had tears in her own eyes now and looked up at Misty who had tears running down her face at the obvious discomfort of her daughter.

“Okay, we’re not going anywhere, sweetheart,” Misty pressed a kiss to the back of the girl’s head, “Can I take you inside?” Cordelia felt Scarlett nod into her shoulder and carried the girl into the house and upstairs into her room. She sat down on the bed and felt Misty sit down beside her, “Baby doll,” Scarlett shook her head and Cordelia decided not to press it too much right then. 

Misty picked the stuffed bunny up from the bed and held it out to the girl who latched onto it as she cried against Cordelia. She rocked the girl gently as Misty ran her hands over the girl’s back. It took almost half an hour for the girl to quiet down and Misty leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her head.

“I’m gonna make ya some hot chocolate or somethin’ okay?” The girl nodded and Misty met Cordelia’s worried eyes over the girl’s head before standing and leaving the room.

“Baby?” She felt Scarlett tense in her arms and ran her finger gently through her hair to try to relax her again, “I need to know why you don’t want to go to the doctor, sweetheart,” The girl didn’t move for a long moment before finally pulling back from the woman and looked up at her with red rimmed eyes. She took a deep breath.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia entered the kitchen about fifteen minutes later and Misty turned and took in her appearance. Her face was pale and she looked like she might be sick, “Cordelia?” The woman looked up at her.

“She’s asleep,” Misty nodded and took a step towards her wife.

“Cordelia?” Tear filled brown eyes looked up at her and Misty caught her as she felt forward into her. She pressed kisses into neat blonde hair, “Baby, what happened?”

“Mist,” Was gasped out and Misty lifted her shaking wife before walking them into the living room and taking a seat on the couch with Cordelia in her lap, “They were awful to her, Misty,” The wild blonde nodded to her and wiped her tears away gently with the pads of her thumbs, “They told her they were taking her to the d-doctor.. And they.. They,” Cordelia broke off trying to collect herself and felt her wife trail her fingers gently through her hair.

“Take your time, darlin’,” Cordelia nodded and took a deep breath.

“They told her they were taking her to the doctor and would take her to some guy’s house and let him… Rape her, Mist,” Cordelia felt Misty tense and nodded to her.

“They let someone rape her?” Cordelia watched tears well up in her wife’s blue eyes now and the woman gently sat her aside before getting up and making her way upstairs. She pushed the door to her daughter’s room open and made her way to the bed quietly. She laid down beside the girl and wrapped her arms around her, “I’ve got ya, darlin’. No one is ever gonna hurt ya again.”

oooOOooOOooo

Scarlett woke later in the day cocooned in Misty’s arms and wiggled just enough to release herself but not wake the woman. The girl made her way down stairs and into the living room where Cordelia was staring blankly at some movie that was on. She looked up when she heard Scarlett enter the room and held her hand out to her. 

The little girl made her way to the couch and Cordelia pulled her into her side, “What’s that?” She pointed to the TV and Cordelia looked at it for a moment before finally being able to answer.

“Pride and Prejudice,” Scarlett nodded and laid her head down on the woman’s shoulder, “Where is mama?” 

“Sleeping,” Cordelia grinned slightly and pressed a kiss into brown curls. Scarlett sat up and placed herself in the woman’s lap who looked at her amused, “Can I have ice cream?” She looked up at her with her best pouty face and Cordelia laughed before nodding and standing with the girl in her arms.

She placed her on the counter and grabbed the container of ice cream from the fridge before setting it on the counter beside her. She forewent bowls altogether and grabbed two spoons. Scarlett laughed but took the spoon from her.

Cordelia looked up from her daughter when she heard heels clicking in the hallway and Fiona walked into the room, “Gross, did you do that when you were younger?”

“Of course I did. It gave me a thrill knowing that you didn’t know,” Fiona rolled her eyes as Scarlett giggled.

“Where’s your better half at?” Cordelia rolled her eyes this time as she turned to face her smirking mother. She looked back to her daughter.

“I’ll be right back,” Scarlett nodded and Cordelia gestured for her mother to follow her from the room, “I may need your help.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia had discussed everything with Fiona and was now upstairs trying to rouse Misty from the girl’s bed, “Misty,” The wild blonde reached her arms out where her daughter had been and furrowed her eyebrows when the girl wasn’t there, “Misty, baby, she’s downstairs.”

Blue eyes finally opened and she sat up quickly and pulled her wife to her. Cordelia wrapped her arms around the seated woman and trailed her fingers gently through blonde curls, “What are we gonna do, Dee?”

“That’s what I was coming to talk to you about actually.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia and Misty descended the stairs hand in hand and could hear a little giggle coming from the kitchen. They stepped to the doorway and watched as Fiona adamantly shook her head to the girl who kept pouting at her. The woman finally huffed and spooned a bite of the ice cream to eat it.

“Didn’t you just tell me that was gross?” The woman looked up with a smirk on her face and gestured to the girl who was sat on the counter.

“I can’t help that your daughter has the best puppy dog face I’ve ever seen,” Cordelia laughed and tapped her daughter’s nose as she made her way to her. Scarlett grinned up at her and Cordelia gently wiped a bit of ice cream from her face. 

“Hey, love bug?” Scarlett nodded, “Is it okay if we leave you here with grandma for a little while so mama and I can take care of something?” Scarlett nodded up at her and Cordelia hugged her tightly, “I love you, baby girl. Big as the sky.”

oooOOooOOooo

“This is highly improbable,” Scarlett sighed and looked at her grandmother again. She’d flipped the TV on and settled on “Charmed”.

“Grandma,” Fiona looked down into the exasperated face of her granddaughter. She held her hands up in surrender.

“Okay, okay. I’m done,” Scarlett giggled and leaned into her side. Fiona let a small grin take her face and wrapped an arm around the girl. The front door opened and Cordelia and Misty walked in together. Misty gently picked her daughter up and whispered something in her ear. Scarlett laughed and nodded before walking from the room with the girl in her arms. Cordelia took a seat next to her mother and sighed heavily, “So?”

“Unfortunately, things like this happen all of the time in the system and get overlooked. We can’t do anything about it,” Fiona’s jaw dropped.

“Maybe the law can’t. But we definitely can,” Cordelia smirked lightly.

“That’s exactly what Misty said.”

oooOOooOOooo

Scarlett got up on Saturday and stumbled sleepily into the kitchen. Cordelia laughed and sat her coffee down before holding her arms out to the girl, “You better wake up. You’re not going to be any good to the team if you’re asleep on the mound,” Scarlett laughed and looked up when Misty walked in. She had on a pair of denim shorts and a parents’ jersey. It had the team’s name on the front and was the same color as Scarlett’s. Cordelia was dressed similarly, “Go get dressed, love bug,” She sat the girl down and Scarlett left the room.

Misty made her way to her wife and wound her arms around the woman’s waist, “Good mornin’, darlin’,” Cordelia smiled and kissed her wife gently.

“Good morning, Mist,” The wild blonde held her wife tighter and only pulled away when little footsteps reentered the room.

“Ya look so cute!” Scarlett grinned sheepishly. She had on her blue jersey, white pants, and matching blue socks. Her hair was braided into two little French braids.

“Are you ready, baby doll?” Scarlett gave a nod and Cordelia scooped her up as she made her way to the door.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia and Misty were sat in the bleachers as both teams warmed up. A man sat himself next to Cordelia and the Supreme subconsciously shifted closer to her wife as she watched her baby, “That’s my daughter,” The man pointed to a girl on the other team and Cordelia looked up.

“She’s cute,” She smiled genuinely at him and he grinned at her.

“Which one’s yours?” Cordelia pointed to Scarlett.

“Number one,” The man nodded.

“She’s adorable. Must get that from her mom,” Cordelia had to stop herself from rolling her eyes and could see Misty smirking out of the corner of her eyes. She elbowed her playfully.

“I guess she does. Mist, he thinks you caused all that cute,” The wild blonde let out a snort and leaned around her wife to look at the man.

“I’m pretty sure that was all your doin’, Cordelia,” The man suddenly looked uncomfortable and took the first opportunity he got to make his way away from them. The two women laughed as soon as he was gone and Cordelia grabbed her wife’s hand and squeezed it lightly.

“You’d think that people would notice a wedding ring and think ‘Oh, she’s taken.’ But no, I still have to fight them off of you daily,” Misty laughed and squeezed the hand in hers.

“More like I’m fightin’ ‘em offa ya,” Cordelia just grinned at her and turned her attention back to the field where the girls were about to get started.

oooOOooOOooo

They were in the last inning and were currently tied. Scarlett was on deck and the bases were loaded. Tori made her way to her and stood next to her as she watched the girl in the batter’s box.

“So, the bases are loaded,” Scarlett looked up at her with a ‘duh’ face, “No pressure or anything,” The girl gaped at her and Tori laughed, “I’m kidding, kid. Just do your best,” Scarlett finally nodded and stepped up after the girl batting struck out. 

She watched the first two balls come in high and they were called balls. The third one was coming in just perfectly. She squared herself up and gripped her bat before swinging and getting a satisfying sound of metal clanging. She took a few steps toward first base before looking up and stopping in shock. 

The bleachers behind her erupted in cheers and Tori was yelling from the dugout, “I know they can’t technically tag you out, Scar, but you still have to run the bases!” The girl laughed and jogged her way around them. Her team was waiting for her at home plate and her coach lifted her onto her shoulders as she walked back to the dugout, “Umm. You don’t do that at practice.”

“That was an accident,” Tori laughed and watched the girls pack up and start leaving before she spotted Scarlett’s moms. Misty reached up for her and pulled her down from the girl’s shoulders before throwing her in the air lightly. 

“Holy crap, baby girl,” Scarlett laughed and looked over to see Cordelia talking to Tori who was laughing at something, “That was amazin’, darlin’.”

“Thanks, mama,” Misty grinned and Cordelia pulled the girl into her arms now. She hugged her tightly.

“You did so good, bug!” Scarlett giggled and thanked her as well. Cordelia and Misty made their way towards the gate.

“Where are we going?” 

“We are going to get pizza and your coach is coming with us,” Tori looked up from where she was still shoving equipment into her bag.

“What?” Cordelia laughed.

“Come on, college students don’t say no to free food.”


End file.
